1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a projector and a dust detection device for an air filter thereof, and in particular, to a projector with an air filter that can be timely changed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a projector, a fan provides a predetermined amount of airflow to dissipate heat from a high temperature lamp. Due to safety reasons, an air filter is additionally disposed in front of an outlet of the lamp. When the projector exposed to particulates over a long period, accumulation thereof may be great enough to reduce the airflow of the fan. As a result, the temperature of the lamp cannot be reduced normally, thus damaging the projector.